


Tea, Coffee, and Deadlines.

by Tomboyshapeshifter



Series: Abyss of Inksanity [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Abyss of Inksanity, M/M, before joey screwed everything up, old ask blog fics, wally has a bit of a past in this au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomboyshapeshifter/pseuds/Tomboyshapeshifter
Summary: A deadline is coming up and many are in clocking in plenty of overtime hours.  Especially one Wally Franks who usually leaves last so he doesn't have more work later on.  Late on one of these nights, he decides to take his chances to get to know more about the mysterious Norman Polk.
Relationships: Wally Franks/Norman Polk
Series: Abyss of Inksanity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757638
Kudos: 8





	Tea, Coffee, and Deadlines.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for a friend of mine based on an AU we made for an old askblog on tumblr called Abyss of Inksanity. The blog is now shut down though i still have a great love for it. I love bendy and the ink machine i love this incarnation of Wally and Norman and so... I decided just to post all the fics on here. Most wouldn't have worked on the blog anyway so I hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> Also in this AU, Wally has a very thick accent. I tried to make it as recognizable as possible. Reading it outloud might help.  
> Norman in this au is based on the imagination of Saedukai

The times where a deadline was coming up were always the worst for everyone. Everyone would be so tense and high strung that it was common for the place to be completely silent, and out of nowhere a shouting match would take place in one of the departments. 

With the music having to be finished and recorded, the animation to be finalized and set and the final touches of the cartoon to be put into sync, it was a lot to do in a matter of the next few days. 

Even the Janitors and the Engineers were feeling the brunt of it as they were keeping a closer eye on the pipes and any messes. For if a pipe burst at the wrong spot it would be a complete disaster, the possibility of the entire episode being ruined was like a cord around their necks. Threatening to tighten as the clock ticked away without spite or remorse.

“Eh, I gotta get outta here.” Muttered Wally as he stepped into the break room. His body was broken down and he was just exhausted. He made it a habit that when a deadline was coming up, he would stay later and later after his shift. Not that he had much of a choice. 

With more people staying late, the larger the mess would be in the morning and with him being distracted with that mess, the less eyes on the pipes and the chances that the pipes would burst grew. So in his mind, it was just easier to stay later and take care of the messes then. 

Of course no one wanted to stay till...oh god. It was 11 pm...why was he here at 11 pm? He felt 10 more pounds being added to his shoulders as he peeled his eyes away from the clock. Feet shuffling against the wood floors as he made his way towards the small kitchen area. Pulling out the coffee grinder, the teapot, coffee beans and finally the french press. 

It looked like he wouldn’t be getting much sleep again and from the time, he was probably going to be here till the wee hours of the morning. Especially since the dishes were piled in the sink. 

Taking the teapot, he placed it under the faucet. Letting the water flow inside, he felt his tired mind slip. His eyes closing and head nodding off to the side, his body luring him into a slumber. The sensation of water overflowing the pot jolted him awake and he turned it off quickly. 

“Mhh gotta be careful about that.” He muttered, not wanting to clean up water also as he placed the kettle onto the small stove that they had, turning on the flames with ease. As the water boiled, he put a few of the roasted beans inside the grinder and went to work. Thankfully, Sammy got mad at the last piece of shit grinder and threw it against the wall, breaking it into pieces. The new one, that he was forced to buy, was so much smoother and easier to work with. With the size though, he would have to open it up every so often to put more beans in so that there was enough to make a proper cup of coffee.

The grinding was so soothing and the motion of his hand going round and round and round, opening it up and putting more beans in and just went back to cranking, the repeated motions led him into another mind numbing peace. Body swaying with the motions as he was close to falling asleep once more when the teapot cried out in its strained whistle.

Scrambling, he took it off of the heat and placed it to the side. Not wanting to disturb any of the more strained people up in the offices near the break room. Turning back towards the grinder, he let out a sigh. He got too carried away. It was practically overflowing and some of the coffee had spilled onto the counter. Well fuck. 

Making quick work with the mess, by scooping it up from the counter and putting it into the french press. It wasn’t like it was going to be someone else’s coffee anyway, so he didn’t care. He poured some of the water inside. Letting it settle, he went to grab a mug and some milk. 

He paused as he stared a the cabinet, then turning back towards the overflowing coffee grinder and back a the cabinet, he let out a soft sigh. 

“Might as well.” He muttered taking about 6 mugs and grabbing a tray. He didn’t know how many people were left but, 6 seemed to be the right amount. A small bowl for sugar and a small cup for milk was placed gingerly on the tray. 

It was going to take a while to make enough coffee with the french press, so he started off with his own. Juicing out the coffee from the grinds with a slow smooth stroke of the lever, he let the coffee settle as he set up the press for the next round of coffee. Taking a test sip, he pulled back, his nose scrunching with displeasure as it was way too strong. 

Placing the cup down, he grabbed the milk bottle again, starting to generously pour into the coffee, taking testing sips every once in a while till he got it the right balance of bean juice and dairy. 

By the end, it was mostly milk with some coffee. Making the milk have a nice light caramel colour… actually. As Wally stared into the cup, swirling it gently around the edges. A flush filling his features as the colour reminded him of a certain man’s olive skin, especially, since the sun made him just tan so rich this time of year, even though he knew the man barely went outside. 

“I...wonduh if he’s still here…” he muttered as he put the coffee down and went back to the cabinet. Smiling as he found the tin of tea he was looking for and pulled it out. The other always preferred tea over coffee, if he remembered right. Grabbing another mug to make it a nice seven on the tray, he put one of the tea packets inside. But, he didn’t want to waste it, so he refrained from pouring the water in it just yet. 

“Alright, let’s get going. “ he said with anewed energy, his heart all a flutter at the thought of seeing the man again. 

With the tray all finished, he picked it up with care, starting his journey through the studio, down to the music area where Norman’s office was. Along the way, the eyes of tired souls lit up at the prospect of a nice cup of coffee. Giving him various sounds of appreciation as they took their first sip of life force. 

He was grateful that he didn’t have to make another trip when he reached the door. Only two of the mugs were left. For Norman and him, maybe they would have a chat… or well he would talk to Norman and Norman would possibly just stare at him and nod maybe once. But that was ok! It was progress and he actually thought it was cute. In a strange little way. 

Not wanting to just burst in, he kicked on the door, since his arms were full, to alert the other of his presence. After a moment of silence, he kicked again, a little louder this time just in case the other just didn’t hear him and he stood there in anticipation, his feet rocking back and forth. But, as the clock ticked by, he came to the conclusion the other wasn’t there and decided with a dejected look that he would have to turn around and go back to work. 

He didn’t make it three steps when the door creaked behind him. The man looked so tired, and worn down. It seemed like he had been wearing the same shirt for the last couple days, most likely slept here too. His job was one of the last steps after all. Making sure that everything went smoothly and that the reel didn’t have any flaws before sending it out to be shown by their companies commissioners. 

His heart went out to the man as he turned, showing him the tray with coffee and tea. “Hey um… I thoughtcha wouldn’t mind some tea...and maybe some company?” He offered and was met with silence as he could feel the man’s mind worked to piece together the words he spoke to him. 

Norman pulled away from the door, swinging it open more so that Wally could let himself in. Calming his glee from being exposed, he walked inside the dark room. A lone lamp was their only light as he placed the tray with care to not bump into anything and poured the water into the mug for Norman. 

“It will take a moment, but I remembered yuh liked tea.” He said as he went to stand to the side as Norman took the seat. 

With a pleased hum, Norman reached for the cup, dipping the bag up and down in the water, letting it diffuse. 

The air around them was calm and comfortable as they cradled the mugs to their chest. The warmth spreading through the fingers. The silence between them was familiar as Wally turned to look around the office and took it in. He had been in there before to clean, but never when the other was there also. It was a good sized office, not big and not to small. Just enough room for a large man like Norman to work on such delicate work as the reels. 

“How is de episode comin’ along?” Asked Wally, being the first to break the silence as he took a sip of his milk with a little bit of coffee. 

“Nhhh.” grunted Norman with a shake of his head as he took a sip of his own tea. Translating to Wally that it was coming along, but still not done. 

“Is dere anythin' I can do tuh help? Or anythin' yuh need me tuh get rid of ?” He offered and the man shook his head. For the place looked clean despite the rush they were in. Norman always made sure it was tidy in his space. Wally almost never really needed to do his job, but he made an excuse that it was part of his rotation anyway. Just to see the other more. 

Silence fell over them again, Norman looking a little more awake now, gazed up at Wally and got up from his chair before moving over to grasp his spare one that was leaning against the wall and offered it to him. 

“Oh, thank yuh.” Wally said moving over to take it. “I was fine standin’ though.” he tried to insist when Norman shook his head. 

“Sit.” He muttered, “I was rude…” He leaned back against the chair, his amber eyes staring into Wally’s soul, a chill running down his spine. His voice was always so deep, it made him want to hear more of it. It was always a shame that the other was so quiet in his opinion. But, it made it more of a treat when he got to hear it. 

“How is de tea?” Asked Wally, and Norman nodded, signalling that he liked it fine. “I grabbed it from de tin that yuh bought, hopefully dat’s ok?” Again he was greeted with a nod. 

Wally had to bite back the sigh that wanted to leave his lips. He kept trying to think of anything that the other would be interested in, but to be frank, he didn’t really know anything about the other. Only the very general knowledge that everyone else knew, like his friendship with Sammy and Susie, that he liked tea, he wasn’t a smoker and had a distaste for lost hair. 

So he was going to try something new. “Yuh know… we nevah really tahk… how about we play a game?” He offered the other who quirked a brow. Oh it seemed he was at least willing to listen. “It’s called 20 quesstuns, but since it’s late we will make it 5. I would ask a quesshtun and yuh would ansuh and visah versa?” Oh… the other didn’t seem to like that as he fidgeted in his seat, looking away from him thinking about it. 

“If it helps, I’ll only ask quesstuns I’m willin' tuh ansuh. Like it would be five of my quesstuns and we just ansuh dem togethuh...is dat alright?” He offered and with some debate, Norman nodded, placing his cup back onto the tray. 

Wally felt his smile widen as he sat up straighter in his chair. “Alright, the first quesstun… let’s make it easy. What’s your favahrite colour?” He told him, watching him for a moment before saying; “Mines blue. Though, I also like brown. Like a caramel brown, not like dirt...” 

“Green. “ Norman answered, and Wally nodded, something that he had guessed awhile ago. The colour scheme in his office made it obvious and the fact that Norman wore a lot of green in his wardrobe was an indicator, but it was a warm up question. Just to help Norman slide into it easier. 

“Alright… Where d’ja grow up?” He asked watching Norman for a bit to see if he was ok to answer and he smiled to him. “Brooklyn, bahrn and raised. City life fah me, it’s hard tuh adjust tuh de suburb area here .”

“It’s a small town… a few states away.” He said with a dip of his head, thinking back. “Rained alot.” 

“Oh, it sounds very peaceful actually.” Wally said drinking the rest of the coffee, and grabbed the glass of milk to drink out of that next. “Mine was ...well it was de city, so it was a little mawh dangerous den dis place...still gettin' used tuh not lookin' ovuh my shoulduh all de damn time.” He said rubbing the back of his neck, feeling Norman watching him with those intense eyes of his. 

“Alright, next quesstun!” he said sitting up straighter now, wanting to leave that subject alone. Tipping his head back in forth in thought, his curls bouncing against his shoulders until he thought of one. “Oh, how about school? A smart guy like yuh must have went tuh some type of high class joint right? “ 

Norman turned away from him quickly, reaching over to grasp onto his tea once more. Pouring some more of the lukewarm water to his cup. Dipping the bag a few times before taking a long sip. “I...I was homeschooled.” His voice barely a whisper into his cup. 

“Homeschooled? Huh… I wasn’t expecting that tuh be honest.” Scratching the side of his face in thought, but when he saw the twisted look of shame on Norman’s face, he shook his head. “ No no! Hey, dat’s ackshully a lot bettuh than me! I…” Wally froze and almost didn’t want to say. But at the beginning he told the other that he wouldn’t ask anything he wouldn’t be ashamed to answer. 

“I, technically… nevuh went tuh school.” Wally admitted, his face a deep crimson that almost matched his hair. Norman turned to him in shock and confusion at the confession, never went to school? “Um… my livin' situashun back in Brooklyn was different. “ He said slowly. “I was taught tuh read and write. But, most of my othuh schoolin' was self taught or street. I mean de way I learned math was wit' money fah pete’s sake. ” he let out a broken chuckle. “Why do yuh tink I’m a janitah?” He said with a shrug, trying to make it not a big deal. His heart thumping hard in shame, his eyes diverted away from the other, unable to look at him.

“Nothing wrong with being a janitor.” Norman told him with a calm and soothing tone. His eyes softened in sympathy towards the other, some things starting to make sense now. 

“I…” Wally tried to finish, but nodded slowly with a soft smile. “ Thank you Norman… um… do yuh mind not tellin' anyone else about that?” He asked and Norman gave him a nod, moving his finger across his lips. 

The silence that fell around them was calm and maybe a little awkward, but it felt that maybe a more mutual understanding was made between them. Wally took a sip of his milk before starting the game once again. 

“Um… what was your job befah dis one?” He asked. 

“I was a desk clerk. I worked mostly in the back. Nothing exciting.” Norman said, running his finger across his cup. Before turning over to Wally, waving his hand to him as if saying. And you?

“Oh, I was a cleanuh. I was always good at takin' care of others people’s messes so dat’s what I specialized in.” Wally said with a slight smirk and a twinkle in his emerald eyes, something that told Norman that “cleaner” didn’t mean being a janitor. 

Wally was about to open his mouth when he was cut short by Norman.

“What brought you over here then? Why leave Brooklyn?” This shocked Wally, not able to stop staring at the other for a moment before snapping out of it. Letting out a chuckle. Wow, the other actually talked first. 

“Well… it’s a bit complicated.” He said leaning back in his chair, downing the rest of his milk before putting the glass upside down on the tray. “I was...encouraged tuh leave. I was told dat if i wanted tuh keep doin’ what I was doin’ den… I had tuh get outta there.” 

The answer was so roundabout that it only made Norman’s curiosity spike, but the feeling that if he asked for more details… that he might not like what he would learn made him uneasy. Then again, with the way that Wally was looking at him, it was almost as if he wanted to tell him. That he was tired of keeping it a secret. 

“What aboutcha?” Wally asked bringing him out of his thoughts. “Why come tuh dis little studio? Away from your rainy little town?”

Norman was silent for a moment, thinking of the best way to answer. His was complicated also, but he didn’t want the other to know the real reason. “I felt like a new town would be good for me.” He said simply and Wally nodded in understanding. 

“I bet yuh family misses you.” Wally said, “Or do yuh have some relatives around here?” 

“I don’t. One of the reasons why I choose this place.” 

‘Oh that’s interesting. ‘ Wally thought quirking a brow up at that, leaning over to the other. “Not a good home life?” 

“It…” Norman fell silent in deep thought and shook his head. “Not bad… it was very… heavy.” 

“Heavy?” Wally asked confused. “What do yuh mean by heavy?”

Norman went quiet for a moment, taking more water and pouring it into his cup, he looked uncomfortable and bit his bottom lip. Wally taking the hint that the other didn’t want to say, let out a sigh and nodded.

“Don’t wahry ‘bout it.” he said waving his hand towards him. “We all have stuff wit’ family. Mine wasn’t all dat great. I only had my dad till I was… 16 I tink, den I went tuh live wit' my cousin and his wife.” He said with a shrug. “Man was a right bastard...taught me how tuh do business though.” Wally was fingering at the cuff on his arm, pulling at it, straightening it up as he remembered his rat of a father. He deserved what he got. 

It became tense between them as the clock ticked on the wall. The ticking and the tocking echoing in the small room. Wally was about to get up, but once again he was stopped by Norman’s voice. 

“What about your mother?” He asked his eyes keeping him still and Wally gave him a sad chuckle. 

“Left when I was two… Don’t remembah much of her, but I apparently got my height from her… and my hair.” he said picking a curl and looking at it, twisting it between his fingers. “Don’t blame her fah leaving though… it was a hard life.” His voice fell silent, his hands reaching into his shirt and pulled out his old bowie knife, running it across his nails. Cutting into them to trim the ends. His body slacked into the chair, spreading wide to show a more powerful stance. 

Norman felt a chill running down his spine as Wally peered at him through his overhanging hair. “But… yuh learn tuh adapt… yuh know? Tuh make de best of it?” He said, tipping his head to the other side slow. Eyeing the other up. Norman’s breathe got caught in his throat, not knowing what to say. Only when did Wally turn his gaze back to his knife did he allow his breathe to escape his lungs. 

“I mean… in dis life. Yuh only live so long… so dere shouldn’t be any regrets...when yuh see dat white light at de end of de tunnel yuh don’t wanna keep tellin' yahself dat yuh should have done dis, or said dis. Or kissed dat cute gu-person.” He stopped himself, he felt that he was getting carried away and stood up, putting the knife back into his shirt and almost like a switch was flipped, the energy in the room became light once more.

“I should get goin'… I don’t wanna keep yuh from your job too much longuh.” Wally said with a beaming smile. Turning, he put all of the dishes on the tray and picked it up with care, not wanting to break any of them as he went to walk to the door. “Have a good night Norman, I’ll see yuh tomahrow..” With a soft kick to the door, it swung open and as he stepped through, Normans voice called out to him.

“I enjoyed the talk Wally...thank you for the tea.” And the door swung closed behind him. His face ached with how wide his smile stretched across his blushing face. His grip on the tray tightened, pressing the glass against his chest as he started to run through the halls. His energy bursting through him, feeling like he could work for 3 days straight.


End file.
